Squalls army
by jonathon-gamer
Summary: Chapter 10 preview-RINOA,ZELL AND SEIFER FALL VICTUM TO GALBADIAS NEW MACHINE AS SQUALL AND HIS FORCES FACE OF GALBADIA
1. The announcement

disclaimer:i don't own this so don't charge me,this is my second story my first is spike the devil,a cowboy bebob fic,hope you like this finalfantasy8 fic!.  
Squalls army  
  
5 years has passed and Squall and Rinoa got married,life has been since that time,remember  
after the fall of Ultamecia Squall had a party as leader of Balamb garden,Rinoa his wife also becomes a leader.well Gabadia is mad so they go on a campaign to get revenge.They go to find more men to join there army so once again the'll be the best army in the world  
  
*Balamb garden*  
Squall(zzzzz)huh.......what the!!!!.  
Zell:Squall you have to see this!!!the new president of Galbadia is speaking now!look. *TV* As the new Galbadian president,I Steven Venerds is gonna regroup on are teribble defeat at the hands of Balamb.I will get revenge on Balamb and destroy them!  
All who don't join will fall at the hands of Galbadia.  
Newsman:Well you heard it Galbadia is targeting Balamb.we'll be on later talking about those strange monster in Shamu.  
  
Squall:Zell go get Rinoa and the others,I'll go get the our troops.  
Zell gets the othere and Squall gos over the plans to prapare for the onslaught.  
  
Zell:Hey guys Galbadias announed its going to war with us!!!!come on guys lets prepare!.  
Rinoa and Selphie:What!!!!!!!!!noway  
Irvine:I'll be ready for them  
Seifer:Yes those Ass holes never finish the the score with us,i'll show them fuckers that they should have left us alone!  
So the rest head over to the deck and discuss the battle plan.  
Squall:I think we should attack first,if we let them attack first we'll lose more people  
Zell:yeah,all in say yes  
(yes all of them shouted)  
Rinoa:What are the troop numbers  
Quistis:Troop A sword mastery 500 soldiers,Troop B firearms mastery 500 soldiers,Troop C Magic mastery 1000 soldiers. Troop A led by me,Troop B led by Zell,Troop C led by Selphie  
and machine pregade led by Irvine with 300 tanks,300 battle boats and 500 airships  
Rinoas leading the Seeds forces,Seifer is leading the spy missions with you Squall  
  
On the news theres a breaking news story.  
*news*  
Just in Galbadias captured the town of Solstade and over 1200 men have joined them.  
40 people died,Galbadia is using the town as a battle operations area.Thats all for now.  
  
Squall:c'mon lets go!  
They head for the base and get ready for the attack but finds out something bad.  
  
find out in the next chapter and please give good review. 


	2. The beginning of war

Chapter 2  
  
The beginning of the war  
  
The troops A,B and C headed for Galbadia,while this is happening Rinoa went to take back Solstade.  
Rinoa:Come on guys lets give um hell!!!  
(seeds)yeah!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:So Rinoa what do you think me and Seifer should do.  
Rinoa:I think you should sneak to the weapons of Galbadia,according to this map its located Northeast from here,atleast thats what the map said off that soldier we killed.Im sure its hidden from us but I don't know were.Damn!!!!I hate figuring out stuff like this!,Fuck!!!!!  
Squall: calm down I bet its underground,maybe we should talk to the towns people,im sure someone knows.What do you think Seifer,I seen some odd buildings being guarded.  
Seifer:I think some soldiers know,and I know how to get the location out of them!!!.  
Meen while Squall,Rinoa and Seifer talked it over,Zell,Quistis,Selphie and Irvine were in Battle in the town of Relestria a former garden turned city because of the size and location.  
  
Zell:Selphie have your magic troops guard the houses,Irvine you have your pregade gaurd the  
north from more troops of Galbadia so we don't get out numbered.Quistis you have your troops  
attack any Galbadians.My troops will guard the injured and dead.  
Quistis:ok people lets move in!!!!!! and kill these assholes.  
Selphie:yeah,them.....  
Zell:Don't say it you'll makes us sound dumb.  
They continue fighting and then kill about 3500 Galbadians,and lost about 100 soldiers,Zell and the others helped buried the dead.  
*Solstade*  
Rinoa:Yes good work you guys found the hidden weapons bank,good work,we lost 2 seeds but killed 1200 Galbadian forces.  
Just as Rinoas talking she gets hit with a sword.  
Squall:Rinoa!!!!!!!!,Seifer lets go!!kill those basturds.  
Seifer:You go do it I'll kill these guys.  
Squall saves Rinoa but shes so injured she has to leave to balamb with Seifer,Rinoa kisses Squall as they leave.  
hope you liked the second chapter,next time Squall,Zell,Rinoa,Irvine,Selphie,Quistis and Seifer all have to team up in a battle were they seem way too outnumbered,do they win or have to retreat,  
tell me what you think happens. 


	3. Impossible battle

Chapter 3   
Impossible battle  
  
As Rinoa is getting healed,Squall has called every one back to Balamb.  
Squall:Hey!come in Seifer,do you copy!do you copy!hurry,get every one back to the ship,dammit hurry!   
Seifer:what the fuck is the problem,why you so nervous!!!!!!,I will get every one back,tell me why you need them.   
Squall:Galbadia is coming,there whole army!they captured over 4 towns,they have gained over 40,000 more soldiers to there already huge army.70,000 soldiers and 400 tanks are heading this way,we need help from Dollet and Esther.We have about 1500 total troops,and 500 total airships,get them and use them to transport any allies we can find.Also we need Irvines tanks too!!!!!!!!shit this is bad.  
Seifer:(silence)..........ok!  
All arrive as Seifer goes to get some help.  
*speakerphone*  
Squall:As you all may know we are going to be attacked within the hour,with only 1500 troops are to fight off 75,000 Galbadians.We must prepare for the worst and for battle.Zell,Rinoa,Quistis,Selphie and Irvine come to the deck.  
  
They arrive on the deck.  
Zell:(gulp)yyyyyes!i....im here.  
(the rest):were here.  
Squall:Zell I know you may be nervous but we can't let that affect us.  
Rinoa:We need to land far from any town.  
Quistis:yeah shes got a point.  
Zell:damn we been through way too much to just lose here!......fuck no,not now,Squall you told me not to be nervous and now im not.......  
Selphie:I see them!!!!!!!  
Zell:Ahhhhhh.....I want to go!!!!!  
Quistis:so much for bravery.  
Rinoa:Squall tell every one!  
Squall:(damn it I always have to be the hero).....ok.  
*speakerphone*  
Everyone the Galbadian army has been spotted and there about 15 miles from here,prepare for battle.  
  
Everyone gets ready for the battle,they all leave Balamb and Fujin flys the ship.  
  
*battlefield*  
Squall:Lets go!!!!!  
  
They all head for the Galbadians.  
The seeds are killing many Galbadians but there outnumbered,over 20 seeds are dead.  
Squall:this is bad we've lost over 100 soldiers in 1 hour.  
Rinoa:We killed over 2000 of them though.  
Squall:Rinoa lead the troops me,Zell and Irvine will lead all the tanks and 500 soldiers to the core of there forces.  
Rinoa:ok,be carefull.  
They kiss and Squall leads Irvine and Zell streight towards the core of the Galbadian forces.  
Galbadian leader:yes were wining,huh?......ahhhhhh  
  
Squall cuts his arm of then Irvine blows off his head.  
Squall:Were in the core make a barricade of tanks and then fire on my mark,then the rest can get in our barricade of tanks.  
Zell kills 3 soldiers.  
  
Zell:ok,people fire in 3,2,1......fire!!!!!!!  
  
All of there forces fire killing 400 soldiers at once,100 of Squalls forces die in the process.  
Squall:Rinoa,good your safe.how many people we have left.  
Rinoa:only 700,100 of our survivors can't even fight.  
Squall:we have about 100 tanks and 100 soldiers left.  
Zell:Damn they still have 50,000 Galbadians left.........oooooo my god......l..look who it is.  
Squall:Edea!!!!!!!!!Cid and Seifer with troops.  
Selphie:Thankgod,but were still badly outnumbered.  
  
Seifer(shouting)don't be to down,we have 20,000 troops to kick there ass!.  
Squall:Good......huh?look there retreating,why?.....wait there moving out of the way,they have more troops,but how.  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter,this battle ain't over yet see what happens next chapter. 


	4. impossible battle part 2

chapter 4  
  
impossible battle part 2  
  
Last time we saw Galbadia getting more forces well 2 hours after last chapter theres 50,000 Galbadian troops and 9,000 Balamb,Dollet and nomads from Deling city.  
  
Edea:damn our forces are losing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Selphie:I learned a new magic attack soul Firaga Burst,I was not gonna use it because I ain't used it much,maybe once on a swarm of Bite bugs.  
Edea:what happened?  
Selphie:I killed them all but I was in the hospital for 3 weeks.  
Edea:worth a try.  
  
Galbadian leader:ahh what the fuck is that!!!!!!  
Selphie:(chanting)SOUL FIRAGA BURST!!!!!!!  
Squall:huh?what the hell!!!!!!!!ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Selphie:o'no Squall I didn't wonna hit you.  
Squall:No.......no i....ts not your fault..(yeah right)I got in the fucking way.(knocked out)  
Selphie:Rinoa,Squall may be.....no hes can't be.  
Rinoa:May be what!.  
Selphie:May be dead.  
Squall:NOWAY,im not dead,Im stronger then any of those basturds.  
Rinoa:why are you shouting?  
Sqaull:O im sorry I got into the moment.  
Selphie:guard me my new attack was not charged up,Squall would be dead if it was.  
Irvine:leave the guarding to me!  
Selphie:why?o you like me.  
Irvine:eh......ahhh,I..I........LOOK OUT!!!!!!!  
Rinoa:take that you basturd.  
  
They guard Selphie as she charges up for her attack,meanwhile Zell and Seifer are fighting near the Galbadian ships killing tons of Galbadians.Edea and Cid leave to tell Estar about this war.  
Zell:Die basturds.die.  
Seifer:you tell um......chicken wuss.  
Zell:hey you basturd  
Seifer:eheheeheheh.  
  
Zell:Seifer we killed all of them over here we lost 2000 of our soldiers but killed 10,000 of theres.  
Quistis:Zell,Seifer I have only 3000 with me,can you to come and help.  
Zell:we only have 500 with us total.well we'll come.  
Quistis:ok lets go....Zell look out!  
Zell:huh?.......(sword slash sound).....you little basturd....die.  
Seifer:lets go.  
Zell:o.........ok.  
Quistis:(Zells bleeding badly from his leg.)Zell here use this bandage.  
Zell:ok.thanks.  
  
Squall and Rinoa go with about 10,000 troops to help Quistis because there down to 100 soldiers.  
And Selphie is ready for her attack.  
  
Selphie:im ready....(chanting)Soul Firaga Burst.  
1000 soldiers die instanly.Selphie gets injured and has to be put in the medic unit.  
Squall:Were down to only 4000 Soldiers.Huh? they,they only have 1500 soldiers,there running away.  
Rinoa:Good,glad thats over.  
  
They fly off on there ship and theres only 6000 left.  
  
Rinoa:nice job Sqaull,you do have leadership quallitys.  
Squall:yeah,yeah.....(oh god)  
Rinoa:you fought off 100,000 total Galbadians.  
Squall:so!  
Rinoa:we had only 30,000 total soldiers.  
  
*news*  
Newsman:the battle is over near the plains of Balamb and well over 128,000 total are dead in the bloodest day in 100 years,but its amazing but Balamb won the battle.We'll be back at 6:00 talking about our special subject called drugs:does it really make you hungry?  
  
Squall:hey were did Seifer and Selphie go?  
Rinoa:they went to Seifers room.  
Squall:thats only next door.  
Rinoa:hey whats that noise.  
Squall:hmmmm I know that noise,remember when we had......  
Rinoa:shhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!not in front of Zell.  
Squall:hes asleep.  
Rinoa:oh.  
Squall:hey do you wonna,you know.  
Rinoa:no my back hurts.  
Squall:oh yeah turn me down.(DAMN,NO NOOKIE FOR ME!).  
Rinoa:maybe next Friday though.  
Squall:ok.(sigh)  
The next day.  
  
Rinoa:so,Selphie what were you and Seifer doing last night.  
Selphie:uh......nothing!!!!nothing!!!.(shit)  
Seifer:we were doing nothing.  
Squall:sure,sure.....hahahhaahahaa.  
Seifer:we didn"t do nothin.  
Selphie:we might as well tell them.  
Seifer:ok,we had S E X  
Rinoa:thought so....  
  
*hospital*  
Nurse:so Selphie how are your arms doing.  
Selphie:fine there fine.  
Nurse:well,let me do some test.  
Selphie:ok,I hate test.  
Nurse:uh.....your pregnant.  
Selphie:yeah yeah.......what!!!!!!!!!!that can't be....well it can be actually.  
Nurse:whos the dad.  
Selphie:Seifer.  
Nurse:hahahahahahahahaahahah no really whos the father.  
Selphie:it is really.  
Nurse:ok tell Seifer I wish you the best.......hahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha!  
  
Well you all probably are shocked,you thought Irvine would be with Selphie ,man wait til next chapter. 


	5. Selphies pregnancy

chapter 5  
  
Selphies pregnancy   
  
Selphie:uh god why me!!!!!!  
Irvine:why what?  
Selphie:oh im pregnant.  
Irvine:(shouting)what!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
Selphie:you heard me!  
Irvine:whos the father?  
Selphie:Seifer.  
Irvine:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah you got to be kidding.  
Selphie:whats with people laughing at me,im telling the truth.  
  
Later on around midnight.  
  
Seifer:im the father...........man what luck no one believes her.  
Rinoa:(in the shadows)oh I believe her,I heard you two yesterday doing it.  
Squall:yep I did too im just shocked.  
Zell:(silent in the shadows)  
Seifer:OK! I admit me and her did have sex.  
Zell:Yes!!!!!streight out of your mouth I didn't believe it at first but now I know.  
Quistis:YEP!!!!now I know Seifers love for a person  
Seifer:ahhhhh!!!!!!!you are here!  
Next day  
  
*news* Newsman:hi today a massive hurricane is head for fishermans horizon,but the odd thing is it came from land,some people say Galbadia did it using a new machine,this is the strongest hurricane ever recorded.Stage 15 hurricane.  
That concludes are news later at six we'll be showing the segment Selphie:liar or telling the truth about her and Seifer.  
  
Selphie:How did they find OUT!!!!?!!!!  
Zell:uh.......(oops)...me......ahhhh no please.  
Selphie:(chanting)fira!!!!!  
Zell:ahhh it burns.  
  
*news*  
Newsman:its six o clock and heres our story hurricane Galbadia is heading towards Fishermans Horizon its only 400 miles from Horizon.our next story the Balamb leaders having a party for Selphies pregnancy,do you believe her we all know Seifer,once a rebel known for his wild style of fighting but would you believe her about her pregnancy.  
heres the polls  
would you believe her  
44% yes  
44% no  
12% don't know  
wow its a draw.  
we'll be back tommorow talking about this topic.  
  
Squall and the rest here about the hurricane,they wanna help F-H.  
  
Selphie:we have to help them,they helped us before.  
Squall:you can't help because you pregnant.  
Rinoa:our ship is strong maybe we should move in its path.  
Zell:are you crazy?.we'll die.  
Squall:No Rinoa is right we have to,we'll tell F.H we'll help.  
Zell:what about our people.  
Rinoa:Squall tell them to go to Estar till were done,Selphie your going with them.  
Selphie:ok,im only 2months pregnant.  
Squall:so,lets tell them.  
*speakerphone*  
People were heading for that hurricane you guys have to go to Estar while this ship goes to the Galbadian hurricane.  
  
Squall:alright were ready just let every one off.  
Selphie:(Squall won't find me here.)  
Rinoa:were ready.  
Squall:lets go.  
Selphie hides in the training room,she falls asleep,but then a monster surprises her,shes to weak to use magic because shes pregnant.  
Selphie:HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:huh?oh no!she sneaked on board.  
Zell:i'll save her.  
Seifer:no let me,we need to talk anyway.  
Zell:uh...ok.  
  
Seifer gets there and kills the monster.  
Selphie:thanks I was scared.  
Seifer:its ok I killed that basturd.  
Selphie:ok,im sorry im here.  
Seifer:why the fuck did you stay on board.  
Selphie:I felt left out.  
Seifer:you aren't you just can't because of you condition.......what the?ahhhhh  
The ship shakes furiously.There in the Hurricane.  
  
Hope you like it,find out what happens next chapter. 


	6. the eye of Galbadia

chapter 6  
  
The eye of Galbadia  
  
We left off when Balamb hit the hurricane,well there near the eye of the hurricane  
well there in it with winds of 400 mph,they can hardly move or hear each other,what there trying to do is break up the storm and its not working yet.  
  
Squall:ahh.......who left the vent open?waters getting in.  
Zell:me!!!!!!!  
Rinoa:SHUT UP,JUST SHUT THE DAMN THING!!!!!!!!!  
Zell:OK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie and Seifer are in the training room traped by three foot water making it impossible to open the door.  
  
Seifer:fuck!!!!!were traped.  
Selphie:what are we going to do?  
Seifer:climb on my back.  
Selphie:why?  
Seifer:just do it!!!!  
Selphie:ok  
  
They see a tree and Seifer uses his sword to cut it down,it lands on the big door way so they can climb over it.  
Selphie:smart move.  
Seifer:yeah I know.  
Selphie:lets find the others.  
Seifer:ok  
  
they go to find the others and they find Irvine but hes not his usual self,hes mad at Selphie  
real mad,he wants revenge.  
  
Irvine:how could you cheat on me?!  
Selphie:me?.....wait one damn minute we never were in a relationship.  
Seifer:yeah so fuck off!!!  
Selphie:don't be so harsh Seifer!.  
Irvine:I don't care if he is! I've always hated him.  
Selphie:what?you never acted like you hated him.  
Irvine:the old me is gone and left when you broke my heart!  
Selphie:oh god........  
Irvine:die Seifer......  
(bulletshot)  
Seifer:ahhhhh........you....you.....fuck....ing pan...si...e!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Selphie:oh my god!!!!!!look what you've done........(in tears)  
Seifer:im on....ly shot in my ar....m  
Selphie:pull threw Seifer I think hes possesed by something,I'll use purify on him.(chanting)purify!!.  
Irvine:uhhhh.....you......little runt!!!!!.  
Selphie:what the hell.....it didn't work.  
Irvine:duh your to weak.  
Selphie:oh yeah,I forgot im to weak because im pregnant.  
Irvine:yeah well try this pulse ammo hahahaahhahahahahahaaha!!!.  
Selphie:oh no.....(what am I gonna do?)  
Squall:you little basturd.......  
Squall hits Irvine with his the end of his sword knocking him out.  
Rinoa:where were you two.  
Selphie:in the training room......traped.  
Rinoa:oh.....what the hell?the wind it stoped.  
Squall:oh no trust me it will come again.....were in the eye.  
Zell:I checked our map I think the storm is weaker than before.  
Selphie:hey I have an idea,cold makes hurricanes weaker,well i'll use blizzaga on it.....oh damn im too weak,I keep forgeting....  
Rinoa:hey I know I think Quistis knows how....I do too!me and her will combine our powers of blizzara and blizzaga...im only in stage two of my magic.  
Squall:ok lets do it....if we make it to a catigory 4 or 3 then we can get the fuck out of it.  
  
Squall goes to get Quistis,shes in the medic room from the injurys she sufferd from during the war.  
  
hmm this chapters over but part 2 will be soon.i will post 2-morro!!! 


	7. the eye of Galbadia part 2

Chapter 7  
The eye of Galbadia.  
  
Selphie:OK we need Edea,we'll use the ragnorak to go get her.  
Squall:You won't need to.....shes here,but how?.  
Edea:I used a new spell while hunting for a bitebug for my pet I found an orb it flashed and then boom I learned this spell,I found out by saying some word but I forgot but all I do know is I wanted to help balamb huh?......  
Squall:Were she go?  
Edea:BALAMB!!!!!huh? oh im back.  
Squall:Hmmmm I think I know how,just say the name of the place you wish to go.  
Edea:ok,now I will use Blizzaga on the storm along with Quistis.  
(Quistis&Edea)BLIZZZZZZZ-AGGGGAAAAA......  
Squall:It worked......I thought it would,see im smart.  
Rinoa:We know,Squall we know......(so ignorant)*sigh*.  
Squall:Damn im tired,im going to lay down ok?  
Rinoa:Its friday remember.  
Squall:OHHHHHHHHHH yeah last weak you said that we would..........(oh crap every ones watching me talk)............shit shit shit.........  
Zell:Are you drunk or something?  
Squall:NO!!!!!,im just uh never mind.  
Rinoa:GO lay down!!!!!!(god hes so egotistic).....  
Squall:ok.  
Edea:Man you kids fight to much.  
Zell:hey I don't.  
Edea:No you just whine like a baby...  
Zell:tch.....fine.  
Squall:This is boring im going to lay down.....uh Rinoa?....wanna come?  
Rinoa:NO your tired remember!!!!!!!!  
Squall:(oh god)....its not that.....trust me just come.  
Rinoa:ok I will.  
Zell:hey Squall you and Rinoa working on Squall jr. hahahahahahaha.  
Squall and Rinoa:(omg)NO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They go to there Room to talk.Zell and Selphie follow and put there ears at the door.  
  
Squall:I got a secret message from Cid,he said that while we fought the storm Galbadia took over three more towns and there not small either.  
Rinoa:What towns?  
Squall:Deling,Dorson and Relion port.  
Rinoa:Dorson and Relion port seem like places they would take over but why Deling?its there own place.  
Squall:Thats what I told Cid,he told me that they forced people to join.You won't believe how many.  
Rinoa:how many....(probably 300,00 or less which is alot)....  
Squall:1,000,000 Soldiers....  
Rinoa:what!!!!!fuck were screwed if they attack us.  
*clank*  
Squall:Huh?....whos there.  
Rinoa:opens the door and Zell and Selphie fall in.  
Zell:Uh hi....he he he....(uh oh)ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
Squall:Zell im not ganna hit you.Go call Timber,tell them were goming.  
Zell:Uh ok,why.  
Squall:Just do it.  
Zell:OK!!!!ok,(god).  
  
They arrive in Timber.They ask if they can use the big broadcasting tv there to use all across the world.  
  
*phone*  
Cid:Squall more news,Galbadia has got more soldiers,about 1,000,000.  
Squall:WHAT!!!!!!!!fuck.....we have only 60,000.,we'd get demolished by them.  
Zell:Squall lets go,they said yes.  
Squall:damn,ok.  
  
*broadcast*  
Squall:All watching across the world,this is the leader of Balamb,we need your help,as you may know Galbadia has launched an attack on the world kill all that don't join them,join my cause,your city might be next,im starting a campaign traveling from town to town save your families,we need atleast 1,000,000 soldiers because Galbadia has more than 2,000,000.Please join (god I sound like im begging),im coming to Dollet first,so join us please.This is all I have to say,bye.  
  
Meanwhile at Galbadian headquarters.  
  
Galbadian leader:Call our special force A in Timber,tell them to kidnap something criticle to Balmb our there leader,Sqerm or something.  
Soldier:Sir its Squall.  
Galbadian leader:Who cares.....JUST DO IT.  
Soldier:Y...Yes sir!!!!.  
  
Galbadian leader:SFA I need you to take something from there leader,something that means alot to him.  
SFA leader:OK I will.  
  
SFA sends in a decoy to lure Rinoa to them.  
  
Decoy:Uh.....Rinoa the leader of Timber wants to see you.  
Rinoa:Ok...Squall come on.  
Decoy:(Crap)uh no its private.  
Squall:Ok just go I need to prepare for our trip to Dollet.  
Rinoa:Ok.  
  
They go to an area behind the Broadcast area.  
  
Rinoa:Well?  
Decoy:OK NOW!!!!!!  
Rinoa:What the?  
  
Rinoa fights hard but shes outnumbered.  
SFA leader:OH yeah!im getting a raise,boy oh boy are you hot!  
Rinoa:What the hell is this anyway.  
SFA leader:Were a special unit from Galbadia.  
Rinoa:Why take me,you should of took Squall hes the leader.  
SFA leader:Well its hard for a leader to function without his true love,he'll go mad once he finds out.  
Rinoa:Why not keep it a secret.  
SFA leader:We want him to know.Now,wanna go out?  
Rinoa spits on him.  
Rinoa:Fuck you!!!!  
He punches her in the face busting her nose making it bleed.  
SFA leader:Hmm your pretty tough,hey that gives me an idea.  
  
Hmm exciting twist isn't it,I'll post another today.  
  
Meanwhile 


	8. Rinoa Kidnapped

Chapter 8  
  
Rinoa kidnapped!  
  
Last chapter we saw Rinoa get kidnapped in an attemp to get Squall to back down.  
Squall don't know yet but you know he will,he sent Zell to spy on them.Lets see what happens.  
  
Zell:HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY Squall!!!!!!!!it was a fucking decoy!  
Squall:Huh?what was!.  
Zell:They kidnapped her!!!!!!!!!!those basturds took her!  
Squall:You mean that guy,oh shit!!!!!!!!!(THINK DAMMIT).  
Seifer:Hey were getting tons of replies to your speech,many are lending soldiers.  
Squall:I don't care,they took Rinoa !can't you see I.....god!!!!!!!!!  
Zell:Dude keep your cool.  
Squall:Fuck you!!!!!!!!  
Zell:geez!oh well......*sigh*  
Squall:Seifer tell Quistis and Selphie to take care of those calls,were going to kill those basturds.  
Seifer:What about Irvine,hes still fucked up,remember.  
Squall:Fine tell Edea to guard him.  
Seifer:Ok..........(uh....whats her number?)....hey whats her number.  
Squall and Zell:???????? what????????  
Squall:You just use your orb and call her name.  
Seifer:Uh ok.  
  
Squall,Zell and Seifer with only 100 soldiers goto get Rinoa back meanwhile at SFA headquarters.  
  
SFA boss:OOOO-boy!!!!! a raise!!!!!!!screw being that leader now im the boss!!!!! hahahahah hohohohoho!  
Rinoa:?????  
SFA soldier:?????  
  
SFA boss:Now on to my reward,since your so called Boy-friend ain't here I don't think he will care if I go out with you?  
Rinoa:?!? HELL NO!!!!!after all this you put me through,fuck off!  
SFA boss:Im afraid you have no choice!you see where having a secret wedding,so then I can have a really hot girl and a raise.  
Rinoa:Your a geek,I would never lower myself to those standards.  
SFA boss:We'll see hahahahahahahaha(man im corny).....  
  
Meanwhile Squall tracks down where they went,I it leads to a office with a bunker inside it,they go down it.  
  
SFA Soldier:HEY your not permitted to be here!  
Zell:I don't care.....boooyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
Seifer:Dork.  
SFA boss:Hey Wesley.......Wesley?!? come here!!!!.....man stay here Rinoa I'll be back.  
Rinoa:(where would I go im chained up!!!!)....  
SFA boss:Crap!!!!!ahhhhhhh  
Rinoa:Squall!!!!!!!!!!!,Zell,Seifer you came.  
Zell:Of course,were knights in shining armor!!!!!  
Rinoa,Seifer and Squall:(DORK.......)  
Rinoa:Get me out of here already there coming.  
Squall:Ok,*Sword strike*..lets go.  
  
They get out but get into a big fight with about 100 guards.  
Seifer:Soldiers attack!!!!!!  
SFA boss:Not so fast,I have a laser gun aiming on Sqeurm.  
Squall,Seifer,Zell and the rest:Its SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SFA boss:I don't care!....either way if I fire it will kill him.Well Rinoa what do ya say?  
Rinoa:Uh....I...uh.....I will.  
Zell:NO!!!!!!  
Squall:I"ll kill you!!!!!don't do it.  
Rinoa:He'd kill you,then he would force me to anyway.  
Zell:She has a point.  
Squall:(god!!!!!I feel so helpless.)  
Rinoa leaves with SFA and Squall plans for another assult.  
  
Squall:OK heres what we'll do,Zell you take 25 guys with you,Seifer you take 25 and goto the other side of the bunker,I'll take 50 to get Rinoa and pertect her then bring her on the ship.  
Zell and Seifer:Ok!  
  
Hope you liked this chapter ,just wait until next one 


	9. Getting Rinoa back!

Chapter 9  
  
Getting Rinoa back!  
  
Ok we left off at Squall,Seifer and Zell were going to charge in with about 100 soldiers and they got driven out once but this time there determend to get Rinoa back doing whatever it takes.  
  
Squall:Ok! charge  
Zell:Lets kick some galbadian ass!  
Seifer:Corny,just so corny.  
  
*SFA base*  
  
SFA boss:Hey Levi....Levi......LEVI!!!!!!!!!!  
Levi:Y..y..yeah ssssir.  
SFA boss: guard Rinoa,our wedding will be soon.  
Levi:Uh sir you can't marrie someone whos married.  
SFA boss:.....fine she'll be my girlfriend.  
Rinoa:NO I won't!  
SFA boss & Levi:WHAT!!!!!  
SFA boss:How you get out?  
Rinoa:Those guards were easy.  
SFA:Levi get our special guards.  
Levi:Ok.  
SFA:I'll fight her till then.  
Squall:She won't be fighting alone!  
Rinoa:Your here,lets kill those meanies  
Squall,Zell&Seifer:(OMG)  
SFA boss:Ok my Special guards are here.....finish them all,save the girl for me!  
  
They get into a fight with about 50 special guards,Squall and the others battle with 100 soldiers.  
  
Squall:aaaaaa(swordswipe)..takes care of them guys.  
Rinoa:There tuff,but were winning.  
Seifer:Squall call Edea tell her to fire a spell on this roof over are heads.  
Squall:Are you crazy!it will kill us.  
Seifer:NO have Rinoa cast a aura shield!  
Rinoa:I will.  
Squall:*Sphere*hey can you here me!,Edea come help us,blow up the roof over the SFA base.  
Edea:*Sphere*You sure........ok  
Squall:Shes on her way.  
SFA boss:call reinforcements.  
Levi:Ok!  
Squall:Shit,there getting more forces.  
(exsplosion)  
Rinoa:(chanting)Shield aura!  
Edea:You guys need a lift!  
Zell:Edea and Balamb!  
Zell:Bye suckers,hahahahahahahahah.....huh?  
SFA boss:Oh its not over.....hahahahaha  
Squall:They have a ship!  
(missles being shot)  
Seifer:Xu!  
Xu:Yes.  
Seifer:FIRE the missles!  
Xu:OK  
(MIssle exsplosion!)  
Squall:Direct hit!  
Zell:YEAH,bye bye you assholes.  
SFA boss:This isn't over!I'll get revenge!  
Squall:Man thought I'd never get you back.  
Rinoa:Well I am,all thanks to you guys!  
Squall:Now lets goto Estar were our soldiers are!.  
  
OK its not over yet,how will SFA get revenge?well you'll see soon enough. 


	10. Eternal sleep

Chapter 10  
  
Eternal sleep  
  
Squall and Rinoa are having fun if you know what i mean,Zell gets an order from Estar,just read.  
  
Rinoa:Call me bye my name.  
Squall:Rinoa.  
Rinoa:Squall.  
Selphie:*ear against the door*(ooo this is good)  
Zell:Psst.what are they doing.  
Selphie:Sex.  
Zell:Move let me here.  
*door opens*  
Zell and Selphie:ahhhh....heya Squall an.....d Rinoa.  
*slap*  
Zell&Selphie:Ouch!  
Zell:Squall wait,i have bad news Estar said there going to join with Galbadia because they said we have no chance.  
Squall:Those fucking assholes!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rinoa:Thats it,were going to go town to town getting them to join.  
Seifer:No need to,i have soldiers for us,robot soldiers.  
Squall:How many.  
Seifer:5,000,000  
Squall:What!!!!!!!!!!thats great,now every one can you all let me and Rinoa finish.Rinoa,Rinoa.......  
Rinoa:*zzzz*  
Squall:Man shes asleep,damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rinoa:What,what,what.  
Squall:Rinoa can we finish??  
Rinoa:We had sex for 3 hours,im tired.  
Squall:Ok i guess we can sleep.  
  
*News*  
Newsman:breaking story,Galbadia and Estar made a new weapon,it causes massive sleep,we don't know what its for,thats all for now.  
  
Zell:Squall we have to save Dollet!!!!!!!!  
Squall:Again?ok lets get ready.  
*ragnorok*  
Zell:I love using this ship.  
Squall:Me and you must go to dollet to wait for the others.  
Zell:K  
Squall:Were in dollet.  
Zell:Hey president of dollet,whats the problem?  
President:Oh theres no problem....im from the SFA,remember me! hahahah i told you i'd get revenge.  
SFA boss:I told your pathetic friends that were near Timber out in the country side,but i have all 7,000,000 of my forces the,hahahahahahahah.  
Zell:I'll call them.  
SFA boss:That won't work!!!!!!!!!im using the radio tower to stop and radio clls from coming in or out!now your screwed!  
Squall:Ahhhhhhhh*Slash*....  
SFA:W....hat the...uh.  
Zell:You killed him.  
Squall:Zell shut down the radio tower,i'll get all of our forces.  
Zell:OK  
  
*balamb*  
Squall:Xu  
Xu:Yes?  
Squall:How many forces we have do you know?  
Xu:My computer says,Rinoa took 5,000,000 and we have produced 4,000,000 more since then.  
Squall:Let me get them all.  
Xu:OK but sir are you sure about that.  
Squall:YES,bring every bit of weapons,missles,hell bring the whole ship!  
Xu:Yes sir!!!!!  
  
Every one goes to help,Rinoa,Selphie,Seifer,Irvine and Quistis.  
Xu:Commander Squall,we have airships to attack them with,should i send my fighter planes?  
Squall:Yes send all the tanks,planes and missles you got!!!!!!!!!!!  
Xu:Ok.  
*Timber plains*  
Rinoa:What the hell,im getting a call.  
Squall:Rinoa,were almost there,it is a trap!!!!!!  
Rinoa:Troops,hold your ground.  
Meanwhile in dollet Zell is killing small amounts of galbadian forces at the tower.  
Zell:DIE!!!!!!im turning the commincations tower off!!!!!die!!!!!!  
G-soldier:Ahhhh.  
Zell:Yeah now im up here to the satelite.  
G-force leader:HAhahahahahahah you killed them,so what,watch this,oh wait before i blast you let me tell you something.  
Zell:What.....what is that???  
G-force leader:Oh its that new weapon we have,oh and we also have one in Timber out on the plains,you will be asleep real soon,even if you kill me.  
Zell:SO what if i fall asleep.  
G-force leader:hahahahahah you won't wake up unless both machines are destroyed.  
Zell:So Squall has all are troops over in Timber plains!  
G-force leader:We have 7,000,000 over there plus 400 fighter jets and 3,000,000 stand-by-soldiers in case we need reinforcements.  
Zell:Shit,well i don't care!!!!Die dolphin blow!!!!!!!!!!!  
G-force-Leader:Ahhhuhhhhhhh,before i die,sleep*button*.  
Zell:What the....uhh...*zzzzzz*.  
Squall:Seifer i need you to go pick up Zell.  
Seifer:Fuck,man im busy fighting these punk ass bitches!  
Squall:DO it!!!!!!  
Seifer:Fuck,ok,ok!  
*machine gun fire*  
*exsplosion*  
Squall:Shit,Xu send in the fighter jets.  
*jet missle fire*  
*Exsplosion*  
Squall:Die you basturd*slash*.  
Rinoa:*Angelo rush!!!!!!*hahahah die!!!!!!!!  
Squall:Rinoa your scared,just use limit breaks calmly.  
Rinoa:IM injured!  
Squall:Shit,where,heres a elixer.  
Squall:Watch out Selphie,*Rough divide!!!!!*  
(50 galbadian soldiers die instanly)  
Selphie:Thanks Squall.  
Squall:Huh im getting a call.  
Seifer:Zell is asleep and he won't wake.......uhhhhh*zzzzzz*  
Squall:Shit that weapon is the problem.  
Rinoa:What weapon...  
*exsplosion*  
Rinoa:Ahhh theres to many of them Galbadians.  
Squall:Xu how many fighters you have??  
*machine gun fire*  
Xu:WE have 240 out of the 400 we had.  
*missle fire*  
Xu:Ahh my ship is hit!!!!Every fighter plane fire at that sleep machine,my ship will take care of those planes.  
Squall:Xu,Balambs been hit?  
Xu:YES!!!  
*missle fire*  
*exsplosion*  
Xu:Yes i blown up 7 including a main battle cruiser.  
Squall:Xu set up machine gun barrings all around the ship.  
Xu:OK i'll blow them to hell!troops inside balamb set up machine gun post outside the ship.  
Rinoa:Its been 4 hours since we started,please im tired.  
Squall:Selphie heal us.  
Selphie:Ok,ok...*full-heal*  
Squall:Ahhh,i feel great,limit break *lion heart*!!!!!!  
(1000 galbadians die.)  
Quistis:Squall i thought you can only use limit breaks if your low on health.  
Squall:I learned a new abillity that lets me use them any time.  
Rinoa:Ahhhhhh*zzzzzzz*  
Squall:Rinoa,wake up,fuck,not her......aahhahahaahaa*anger**super lion heart*  
(1,000,000 galbadian soldiers die)  
Quistis:Tanks fire at the Sleep machine!!!!!!  
*exsplosion*  
Quistis:YEAH we did it,we destroyed it!!!!!!!!!,Squall get a hold of your self!!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:..........i'll kill every son of a bitch that caused this!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hmm Rinoa,Seifer,zell they all fallen to the sleep machine,Squall has to hurry,because if they don't get revived they will die,he has till midnight,and thats 5 hours away from then. 


End file.
